Loyal
by underarrest39
Summary: post fic for Loyalty. my take on what could happen. :D Chapter 2 posted story continued from Goren's POV slight B/A
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that you recognise**

**Spoilers:**** In the Wee Small Hours and Loyalty parts 1 & 2**

**A/N: This is the first time I've written an L&O: CI fic in a few years. I was really upset that Goren and Eames have left the show and had to write something for it. This is my post fic of the episode Loyalty part 2. **

**Loyal **

I've been waiting. Waiting around for a phone call that should been already. It had been three days since I fired Goren. I know I did what was best for him and for me.

I would hate it if Goren went through a hearing that could bring all those dark places again for him. I had to do it to get the Captain's job, temporary Captain's job. It had killed me for doing it so I did what I thought was the right thing to do for me.

I placed my gun and badge on my desk, which was for a matter of minutes, before I picked up the phone and dialled the number. I did not want to take a position for which I was black mailed into. The job is not the same. Not without loyalty, not without my partner of nine years. We had good and bad moments throughout the years that made us stronger and sometimes even vulnerable. I had stuck by Bobby Goren, also known as the 'whack job' to most people and I wasn't going to stop now.

I grabbed my cell phone and press speed dial one. I let it ring until it went to voice mail. I nearly froze and almost couldn't say anything.

"Hi, Bobby, it's me...umm just wanted to see if...if you know...never mind...I hope to catch up soon. I have something important to tell you," I hung up, half annoyed and half upset that he didn't pick up. He's probably at another job already or just saw my name and decided not to answer, I thought, shaking my head. I put it on the kitchen bench and looked in my fridge. I had nothing edible to eat apart from a half a block of cheese. Just as I was reaching for it I heard a faint knock at the door. I glanced at the time and saw it just after eleven pm.

Another knock came louder and this time impatient.

"Ok, hold on," I called out, in annoyance. I opened the door forcefully and almost fell backwards as I was looking at my ex-partner Bobby Goren.

"Bobby," I exclaimed.

"Hi, Eames," he replied, sort of confused, like he wasn't too sure what to call me now.

"Hi...come in," I said, pulling him in, and quickly shutting the door. I followed him to my living room as he looked around. It was almost looked like he was making sure of something.

"Why aren't you at work?" he asked, talking more to the floor than me. I took a deep breath.

I hesitated before I found my voice. "I resigned."

"You what?" he snapped, and finally looked at me. His eyes were full of anger, shame and guilt.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't do it without my partner," I explained, trying to sound firm.

"No, Eames, tell them it was a mistake. Tell them you really you letting off steam, please call them back," Goren said, angrily, looking around for my phone.

"No, I won't," I yelled.

"Yes you will," Goren yelled back.

"No, I won't, the job is nothing without -"

"You've been working your way up to the Captain's position, you deserve it," he cut me off, furiously. "You finally get rid of me and now you can live the life you want," he began pacing around. I tried to catch his arm but he shrugged me off.

"Bobby," I said, firmly. "I did it what was best for me."

"What was best for you was to stay and become Captain," he shot back.

"You don't know what the hell is best for me, Goren," I hissed angrily. He looked taken back by my reply and stopped pacing. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"Sorry," He said, softly. "I should leave," he added and headed towards the door. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Please, don't go," I whispered.

"I should leave," he repeated and pulled his arm away. He was about to open the door then looked back at me. "Why did you do it?"

I walked up to him, looking into his eyes. The eyes that I have been staring at for the past nine years with respect and friendship.

"I did it because I couldn't do the job without you. Those people...those bastards have always wanted to destroy our... partnership. I did it because I chose to leave," I told him softly.

He stared at me, like he was trying to see if I was lying or not. I felt like we were back at the very start of our partnership. All those years ago were when I first tried to understand the mind of Robert Goren.

Eventually I realized he was great partner and decided to withdraw my letter requesting for a new partner. I always hoped he wouldn't know about it but then the Judge Garret case fucked that up and the bastard decided to use it against us.

Goren stared back at me, waiting for any indication to say more but I felt my throat close up and tears began to form. I hated showing emotions in front of anybody; I had let my guard down before in front of Goren before.

Suddenly Goren embraced me in his arms. I tears began to fall down my face, dampening his shirt where my head reached. It felt strange but it felt right to be in his arms, all these years that I felt something more than a partner came rushing back. It wasn't a sure thing that it would happen because I know what would happen if I became involved with another police officer. I knew the risks of the job, how cases consume you and the long hours drained you from reality. Now that we weren't partners maybe something might happen now. I didn't want to get my hopes up that Goren felt the same but all I had to do was try. He was after all one of my closest friends and I knew him better than anyone.

"I'm sorry I should called you sooner," I heard Goren say to me. I looked up from his shirt and smiled.

"That's ok," I replied, putting my hand on his cheek. He returned the smile and kissed the top of my head. I felt his hand grab my other hand. "Would like something to drink?" I asked, squeezing his hand. He nodded to me and I realize this was the beginning of the loyal partnership that has now grown into the beginning of a relationship.

**End **

**A/N:**** Thank you for reading. I am hoping it so not OCC much. I haven't written CI in a while so please be gentle. Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers:**** In the Wee Small Hours, Lady's Man and Loyalty**

**I do not have a beta all mistakes are mine. **

**Goren's POV **

As Eames...Alex took my hand in hers it felt right. I felt all these years we had been working together finally meant something. She has seen me through the worst times in my life to the best as well. Seeing my brother Frank for the first time in years was one of them, even though he was lining up at a church. Meeting my nephew for the first time was great but under the circumstances was definitely the worst. My mother dying but she did come to the funeral with me for comfort or for closure; I don't remember asking her to come at all.

When Alex went on maternity leave that was one of the first times I ever felt lost. Bishop was nice and all but she didn't understand me. It was strange not hearing any sarcastic comments after we discovered something weird or I did something to humiliate a suspect. Alex did secretly enjoy my acquired taste investigating our cases.

Alex led me to the kitchen and sat me down. She opened a cupboard and got a bottle of bourbon out and ice. I was surprised she still drank bourbon after the Mulroney case, I was so tempted to thump that guy whenever he was near her. I decided not to comment on the bourbon as she poured in our glasses. She sat down on the seat in front of me setting down my drink.

"Thank you," I smiled and took a sip of the alcohol. It's strong and it burns my throat but now I could understand why she needed the bourbon in the first place. She takes a drink of her own and returns the smile.

"So..." she hesitates. "Where do we go from here?" I looked at her and tried to read her face. I always managed to read her but this time I couldn't.

"I don't know, have you eaten?" I suggested.

"No, great idea," she smiled, like she was hoping for a distraction. "Chinese, ok?"

I nodded in response as she left the table and grabbed a flyer from the fridge and the phone off the hook. She took her seat again.

"The usual?" she asked.

"Always," I replied, thinking about how we used to stay at our desks and eat Chinese in the early mornings during long cases. She ordered the food and put the phone back on its hook. She caught me staring into nowhere.

"What you thinking about?" she asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Just...about everything," I answered, taking another drink of bourbon. "It seems like only yesterday we were partnered," I reminisced, I remembered one of our first cases how we were so awkward together and how much I thought I didn't need anyone.

About a year after our first case, something happened, we started to see eye to eye. We started working together as a team, she let me do what I needed to do and I let her drive. I even let her throw in her jokes every now and then, some of them; I didn't understand that well but it made the Captain happy. Also that was when we started to open up to one another a little more and learn about each other. I never realized how important she was for me and I noted that she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Until about five or so years into our partnership the letter came to surface. Although I wasn't all that surprised about it but it made Alex cry in front of courtroom full of people that judged our partnership. I knew she felt guilty about it but I realized now that she thought she would be able to never tell. She never wanted to break the level of trust in our partnership that we had been building for so long.

As I looked into her eyes all I could now was our future, our future that I would have never dreamed about. All I ever thought about her as my partner but I see her differently. Ever since Jo Gage kidnapped her, she became more than a partner, a friend, a muse, a rock for my sanity. I was so frightened she was dead I would lose myself forever in the darkest of Sebastian's mind. I suddenly felt her hand on mine and looked down at our hands. Her tiny hands wrapped around my large heavy hands. I couldn't believe this woman I've known for nine years chose me. I always thought I would be alone with my thoughts for the rest of my life but now I know I won't be alone.

"You know," Alex said, breaking the silence. "I did mean everything when I fired you... you are the best." I smiled at her.

"I meant to kiss you on the lips," I told her. I saw a flash of surprise in her eyes for a moment and a knot of confusion in her brow. I saw a slight pink in her cheeks as she smiled.

"That would have been unprofessional of you if you did," she giggled softly. It was strange to hear her giggle; it sounded so foreign to me, just as saying her first name will be for now.

"How about now?" I asked, smiled shyly. I didn't really know what to expect from that answer but just as I registered her mouth on mine, I responded, almost like it was natural for our mouths to connect. I felt her tongue exploring mine as I explored hers, just as we both got up the door bell rang. We pulled sprang apart like we were teenagers getting caught by our parents. Alex laughed and grabbed her bag from the bench and answered the door.

"Hey Alex. Night off?" I heard the delivery boy ask.

"Something like that," she replied.

"Did I just interrupt something?" he asked, looking over her shoulder as I stepped into the living room.

"Hey, Bobby," he waved at me. I waved back and he gave me a wink. Alex glanced back at me with a suspicious look. I shrugged.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Brett," Alex replied, sarcastically, giving him money and tip. He handed the Chinese to her. Brett grinned at her. "Thank you," she said, closing the door before he could comment anymore. I put my hands up in defence, sometimes her glare were as bad as her words.

"I didn't say anything," I told her. She rolled her eyes and got out our dinner of the dining room table. She handed me a pair of chopsticks and opened our meals. Although we had meals like this before at our desks but now our relationship had changed it felt so normal and like this was the best thing that would ever happen to me since I met Alex.

**End of Chapter 2 **

**A/N:**** Thanks for reading. More coming in the future **


End file.
